Carreras Clandestinas
by sami-chan hina-ino
Summary: Todas sus vidas la han pasado frente de un motor,las carreras,las apuestas,los enemigos y mas cuando se es un adolescente sin licencia,Nuestros amigos descubrirán que tan complicado es conseguir licencia para el amor,y mas cuando hay una rivalidad competitiva entre dos morenos,una chica ruda y ágil con la motos y un chico frió y calculador con las apuestas-Las carreras son mi vida-
1. Un nuevo corredoro corredora?

_Este es un un nuevo proyecto que despezare ha hacer claro si ustedes creen que es __así...espero le guste._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_._

_._

_Un chico de unos diecisiete años,cabello negro-azabache,ojos negro carbón y de personalidad un tanto fría y despreocupada se encontraba rodando los barrios oscuros de la poderosa manhattan.  
_

_-"Hacerle caso a Itachi de vez en cuando no hace mal"-pensaba el chico el cual iva vestido,con un pantalón yin azul marino y una camisa negra con una carabela en el centro,con converse de color negro._

_-Epale Sasuke-saludo un chico cabello lila con un ligero tono azul en las punta ojos marrones,el chico llevaba puesto una franela morada y una Bermuda gris con converse de igual color._

_-Suigetsu-dijo en forma de saludo._

_-¿Que haces por estos lares?-pregunto el chico._

_-Despejo la mente-susurro mas para si que para el chico._

_-Ya veo-dijo el chico-voy a ver a la pelos de zanahoria vienes conmigo?-ofreció._

_-Vamos-se limito a decir el pelinegro,Suigetsu sonrió._

_-"No cambias Sasuke"-pensó,ivan camino a la "cueva" un club nocturno el cual Karin __atendía-Hey Sasuke tengo que resolver algo,nos vemos adentro,de seguro Karin se sorprende con verte-y dicho esto desapareció,Sasuke entro el lugar se encontraba vació pues todavía faltaba una Hora para que abriera,vio a una pelirroja limpiando la barra si se acerco a ella.  
_

_-Me podría dar un New Yorker-pidió Sasuke con mucha seriedad sentándose en los asiento que tenia la barra._

_-Disculpe..pe...-la chica vio sorprendida a Sasuke-Sasu-Sasuke-dijo sorprendida._

_-Conoces a otro-le pregunto con burla,la chica salto la barra y lo abrazo,luego de un minuto se soltó._

_-tenias ya tiempo sin venir no..?-el pelinegro asintió-¿que haces por este lugar?-pregunto la chica,Karin era una pelirroja de cabello largo ojos rojos generalmente usa gafas, Karin iva vestida con una falda de pliegues roja una manos mas arriba de la rodilla y un una camisa manga larga pegada al cuerpo color negro con condesas rojas con blanco y negro._

_-Despejo mi mente-respondió._

_-Karin...-llamo una chica de cabello castaño largo ojos marones,la chica iva vestida con un pantalón azul y una blusa blanca con sandalias azules-Suigetsu esta peleando allá fuera con unos sujetos-_

_-Este idiota...ten-le entrego a Sasuke la bebida que había pedido anteriormente-ya regreso-salio del lugar._

_-Has ese idiota va venir haciendo que mi jefa lo muela a golpes-dijo para si la chica,salto la barra y se sirvió un vaso con jugo de Naranja._

_-Es costumbre para ustedes saltar la barra-pregunto Sasuke,la chica lo miro interrogante-Mmp soy Sasuke recuerdas-_

_-Eso ya lo se,solo que es raro que tu empieces una conversación soy tente...y pues algo solo los de confianza lo hacen-respondió ella a la pregunta de Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

_-Esa moto si que es linda-dijo una chica de cabello negro-azulado largo asta las caderas ojos grises y cuerpo un poco voluminoso pero delgada,iva vestida con una pantalón negro,camisa azul marino y converse negras y con un gorro pasamontañas negro-Mmp me pregunto quien la abra dejado aquí y sola-se pregunto mientras acariciaba la moto-si tan solo-saco una pequeña navaja y con mucho cuidado quito unos tornillos quito una pequeña tapa-vamos prende-decía la chica mientras la moto comenzaba a rugir.._

_-Hey que crees que haces-dijo un chico de cabello rojo ojos azules vestido con un traje negro._

_-Rayos-exclamo la chica._

_-Si no te quieres meter en problemas mejor suertes esa moto-dijo otro chico de cabello naranja ojos verdes vestido igualmente con un traje negro._

_-Rayos..-Hinata comenzó a correr y los chicos la siguieron-grave error par de idiotas nadie conoce este barrio como yo-salto algunos botes de basura-jaja esto esta poniéndose divertido-dijo al ver como las chicos chocaban con los botes._

_-Atrapala-grito uno de ellos_

_-Eso intento Sora-dijo el otro-allá va-los dos comenzaron a corre nuevamente._

_-Je Tenten se tiene que enterar de esto-dijo subiendo una de las escalera de emergencia mientras marcaba un numero y guardaba su celular._

_-Va subiendo-dijo Sora-Sube Haku-ordeno Sora._

_._

_._

_-Donde están los demás chicos?-pregunto Sasuke._

_-Algunos están en el gimnasio,otros acostados unos en misiones y pues algunos como Karin y yo pendiente de la cueva..-fue interrumpida por su celular que comenzó a sonar-Diga?-  
_

_._

_._

_-Hola tente-dijo ella por los auriculares,mientras llegaba a la azotea de uno de los edificios de 3 pisos-A que no sabes..?-_

_-Sora no te me atravieses en el medio-le grito Haku._

_-Salto hacia el otro edificio-Dijo Sora saltando hacia el otro edificio,no era muy difícil ya que lo que dividía a los edificios era un pequeño __callejón._

_._

_._

_-No! ¿que pasa te están siguiendo?-pregunto tente un poco confusa.._

_._

_._

_-Si..! un para de idiotas que no pueden atraparme..ohuch-dijo Hinata al tropezar con algo..._

_._

_._

_-Pero..no entiendo porque te persiguen?-pregunto Tente,llamando la atención de Sasuke.._

_._

_._

_-Pues intente robarme una moto pero unos chicos la estaban custodiando y no me di cuenta-dijo muy alegre la chica-esos idiotas no se en que momento llegaron,era una moto muy bella Tente-dijo con sinceridad la chica._

_._

_._

_-Sabes de quien era la moto?-pregunto Tente._

_._

_._

_-Mmp no lo se..pero tenia el símbolo uchiha en ella,supongo que era de un uchiha,conoces a alguno que este visitando el barrio?-pregunto la chica mientras se escondía detrás de un auto mientras los perseguidores seguían de largo._

_._

_._

_-¡Uchiha!-grito sorprendida Tente,Sasuke la miro con atención, preguntándose que estaba pasando-Santo cielos Hinata esa es la moto de Sasuke-Sasuke se levanto y se acerco ha ella.  
_

_-¿Que pasa con mi moto?-pregunto el pelinegro._

_._

_._

_-¿Quien rayos es ese Sasuke?..¿que?.. suéltenme idiotas..-se corto la comunicación.._

_._

_._

_-Diablos Hinata-gruño Tente,miro a Sasuke-tus guarda espaldas tienen a una de las chicas por favor ayudala-dijo asiendo una reverencia,Sasuke la miro confundido,¿de que guarda espalda hablaba? el llego allí solo a no ser que...  
_

_-Itachi-susurro,tomo su celular y marco un numero-Haku..-dijo fríamente._

_._

_._

_-Por fin te tenemos,ladrona de motos-dijo Sora._

_-Suéltenme-Hinata intentaba zafarse del agarre del chico pero este era mas fuerte._

_-Sora..-dijo Haku con terror mostrando su teléfono._

_-Oh no! el joven Sasuke-dijo Sora de igual manera Hinata los vio confundida._

_-Diga joven Sasuke-dijo un poco nervioso Haku._

_._

_._

_-Estoy en la cueva,vengan aquí y traigan a la chica con ustedes-dijo un poco enojado,para luego cortar la comunicación y guardar su __teléfono-_

_._

_._

_-El joven se enojo-dijo tristemente Haku-tenemos que llevarla a la cueva-señalo a Hinata._

_-¿Que? a la cueva? porque?-pregunto aun mas confundida la peli-azul,pero sus preguntas no eran contestada,ya que esos chicos estaban mas pendientes de lo que les diría el tal joven Sasuke del que __hablaban._

_._

_._

_-Ya vienen para este lugar-dijo serio tomando lo que quedaba de su bebida._

_-¿quien viene?-pregunto Karin llegando con Suigetsu y juugo._

_-Pues una de tus chicas intento robar mi moto,pero al parecer Haku y Sora la atraparon-dijo el pelinegro._

_-Esa de seguro fue Hinata-dijo Suigetsu,vio como Tente asintió y sonrió-esa chica es amante de las motos,no se resiste si ve una por allí sin dueño y menos con una de las tuyas-dijo sonriente._

_-SUÉLTENME-se escucho un grito,mientras entraban,Hinata siendo sostenida por Haku y Sora-aquí trabaja mi jefa par de idiotas suéltenme-intentaba zafarse pero era inútil,la llevaron hacia la barra donde se encontraba Sasuke,Juugo,Karin,Suigetsu y Tente-no entiendo como esque estos idiotas me atraparon-susurro para si._

_-A qui esta la joven-dijo muy serio Sora._

_-Ya suéltenla-ordeno Sasuke,los dos chicos obedecieron._

_-Por fin-soltó un suspiro,salto la barra,ya del otro lado-par de idiotas-les saco la lengua._

_-Hinata..!-regaño Karin-Discúlpate con Sasuke-exigió._

_-¿Q-Que?¿porque debería disculparme con ese emo?-señalo a Sasuke mientras se tomaba una soda,a Sasuke se le puso un tic en el ojo izquierdo,se levanto y se acerco a ella por medio de la barra y la miro fulminante._

_-A quien le dices emo..?-le dijo con odio el pelinegro,Hinata entrecerró los ojos vio hacia todos lados como que inspeccionando algo._

_-Acaso hay otro aquí-pregunto la oji-luna desafiante ._

_-Escuchame bien niñata...tu..-fue interrumpido._

_-A quien le dices niñata-pregunto con furia._

_-Esto se esta poniendo problemático-dijo un chico de cabello largo negro recogido en una coleta alta el iva vestido con un pantalón militar,camisa sin manga negras y zapatos deportivos negros-Hinata al escuchar la frase pronunciada por el chico empezó a retroceder asta chocar con la vitrina de licores._

_-Jeje..-rió nerviosa-S-Shikamaru-_

_-Sasuke..-saludo el chico al pelinegro,luego miro a Hinata-que se supone que estas haciendo-pregunto con fastidio sentándose al frente de la barra._

_-P-Pues poniendo en su lugar a este E...-callo al ver la mirada de Shikamaru-p..pero porque me vez así-_

_-¿Que hizo esta vez Karin?-pregunto,encendiendo un cigarrillo._

_-Intento robarle la moto al joven Sasuke-dijo Haku._

_-Es muy hábil no se como logro encenderla-alago Sora recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Haku._

_-Hinata-Shikamaru suspiro y Hinata bajo la mirada._

_-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ese par de idiotas me haiga visto...estuve tan serca-dijo apretando sus manos con frustración,Karin rió y Hinata la miro sonriente-jum de igual manera siento haber intentado robar tu moto EMO-se disculpo la chica sin embargo Sasuke gruño ante la ultima palabra dicha por la chica..._

_-No te preocupes-dijo el pelinegro entre dientes.._

_-Muy bien Hinata-dijo shikamaru,Haku y Sora estaban sorprendido de la influencia que tenia shikamaru sobre Hinata,el teléfono de Sasuke sonó y este contesto._

_-Dime-solo se limito a decir..._

_._

_._

_-"Este Sasuke"-pensó una rubia de ojos verdes,cabello largo generalmente lo usaba en una coleta alta,haciendo que su cabello le llegara por los muslos de la pierna la chica tenia la figura de una modelo profesional,sin embargo iva vestida con un pantalón desmontable azul,una blusa de tirito negra y zapatos deportivos gris-no me __creerás,pero los akatsuki(banda enemiga de Sasuke)atraparon a los chicos en una carrera callejera-._

_._

_._

_-Ino..que estas diciendo..-pregunto el chico confundido,Hinata al escuchar el nombre de la chica se sorprendio._

_._

_._

_-Los akatsuki agarraron a Naruto,Kiba,Sai y a Obito-dijo la rubia._

_._

_._

_-Esos imbéciles-exclamo Sasuke-y en una carrera-dijo con irritación-Estas en el taller-pregunto._

_._

_._

_-Si..!-afirmo la chica._

_._

_._

_-Entonces ya voy para ya..-dijo Sasuke._

_._

_._

_-Sasuke espera-dijo Ino apresurada antes de que el chico cortara-quieren que les ganes una carrera pero que no seas tu ni ninguno de nosotros tiene que ser un nuevo-_

_._

_._

_-¿Un nuevo corredor?¿donde voy a conseguir un corredor a esta Hora?-dijo un poco los que se encontraban en el lugar miraron ha Hinata._

_-No no no y no,ni lo piensen yo no voy a ayudar a ese estúpido emo-dijo Hinata mientras comía Uvas,Sasuke no entendió y Karin le arrebato el teléfono de las manos al moreno.  
_

_-Ino! Soy Karin,no te preocupes,Sasuke llevara un corredor-dijo la pelirroja._

_._

_._

_-Ok entonce los espero-y colgó.-espero que el idiota llegue pronto-_

_._

_._

_-Ten-Karin le entrego el teléfono a Sasuke el cual lo guardo._

_-Hinata te ayudara a sacar a los chicos de ese apuro-dijo Suigetsu,Sasuke,Haku y Sora lo miraron con sorpresa._

_-Ella!-gritaron los dos guarda espalda del pelinegro._

_-La niñata?-pregunto con burla-¿que? ¡sabe correr?-_

_-No te burles Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru seriamente-Hinata es la mas veloz de todos nosotros-_

_-Agamos un trato-dijo sonriendo con picardia la chica corredora acercando su rostro al de el-Llévame con Ino y pruebame!si gano esa carrera para recuperar a mi rubio y al perro tu me regalas tu moto¿que dices?-Sasuke se alejo de ella._

_-Confía en Hinata Sasuke es la mas veloz de todos nosotros-dijo con entusiasmo Tente._

_-Te lo dice Tente Sasuke que se la pasa corriendo con ella-dijo el grandulon de juugo._

_-Esta bien-_

_-¿Que?-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Bueno lo dejare asta __allí, ustedes díganme si la continuo o no..!_

_Besos :*_


	2. Decidido Hinata entra!

Hola..! bueno este mi nuevo proyecto " Carreras Clandestinas" espero les guste este capitulo.

Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sensei.

Gracias por sus reviews.

.

.

.

_-¿Que?-gritaron los dos guarda espalda del chico._

_-No me hagan repetir las cosas...-serró los ojos con frustración,tener que depender de esas chica le enojaba mucho-tu ven con nosotros-le dijo a Hinata._

_-Tu no me das ordenes-dijo la peliazul un poco altanera mientras se metía una fresa a la boca._

_-"De donde saca tantas frutas"-pensó Sasuke con una gotita en la cabeza-mira niñata te estoy aceptando porque Karin dijo que eras buena por nada mas-dijo el con furia._

_-Ja' y quien dijo que yo quiero ser aceptada,te propuse un trato y tu lo aceptaste,no me vengas con esas EMO..-le saco la legua a Sasuke._

_-Hinata no le des problemas a Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru._

_-Esta bien-Hinata gruño-"porque Shikamaru siempre me regaña"-__pensó._

_-Nos vemos luego chicos-dijo Sasuke en forma de despedida._

_Ya en la salida,sasuke les dijo a los chicos que se fueran como habían venido,y les advirtió que si su hermano se enteraba ivan a tener muchos problemas._

_-No se preocupe-dijo Haku,montando su moto._

_-Nos veremos luego chiquilla-le dijo sora a Hinata mientras arrancaban en sus motos._

_-Ese par de idiotas-gruño Hinata,miro a Sasuke y toco la moto con suavidad-¿puedo?-pregunto._

_-Ni lo pienses,nadie mas que yo maneja mi moto-dijo el moreno seriamente._

_-Que gruñón eres-se quejo Hinata mientras hacia un mojin-Oye como conoces a Ino? prendió su moto y se moto en ella,Hinata lo imito._

_-Ino es mi mecánica estrella-se limito a decir._

_-Eso ya lo se,solo como la conociste?-pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido._

_-Pss..un día llego a mi pidiéndome trabajo y yo se lo di-dijo encendiendo la moto,en sonido del motor le hizo recordar como conoció a la rubia.  
_

_-_Chicos quiero presentarles a alguien-dijo un rubio de ojos azules,arrastrando a una chica que llevaba puesto un traje de motociclista amarillo con un casco negro.

-Mmp Hola soy Ino-dijo la chica quitándose el casco.

-Hola-saludo indiferente Sasuke,recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del rubio-soy Sasuke-

-Mucho gusto señorita,yo soy Sai-dijo un pelinegro de piel pálida y ojos negros con una sonrisa un poco fingida,llego un chico en una moto azul.

-¿Que hay chicos?-saludo el chico de cabello castaño ojos negros,llevaba puesto un pantalón yin negro franela azul y zapatos deportivos negros.

-Ehy Kiba conoce a Ino una amiga-dijo el rubio del grupo.

-Hola soy Kiba,tu amiga es muy bella Naruto-le dijo al rubio-por cierto,necesito que Naruto le arregle algo a mi moto,no se hace un sonido un poco raro-dijo el chico bajándose de su tuning roja con amarillo.

-¿Me dejas?-le pregunto Ino al rubio.

-Por supuesto-dijo el rubio asiéndose a un lado,la chica camino hacia la moto.

-¿Que va hacer?-pregunto Kiba mirando como la chica sacaba algo de su motor.

-Enciende la-le dijo Ino a Kiba,el chico lo hizo.

-Ya no suena que bueno..-dijo alegre el chico-muchas gracias Ino-

-Ino..-llamo Sasuke,esta lo miro-te gustaría ser nuestra mecánica?-los chicos lo miraron un poco sorprendido-Naruto es bueno pero muy lento, así que dime ¿Te gustaría?-pregunto el moreno.

-¿Que tu dices Naruto?-pregunto Ino mirando al rubio.

-Seria muy bueno..-dijo el rubio cabizbajo-"así pasara mas tiempo" conmigo-pensó esto ultimo es voz alta.

-Entonces decidido Ino sera nuestra nueva mecánica-dijo alegremente Kiba.

_-Oye..Oye-llamaba Hinata al uchiha-este chico..-susurro-Sasuke!-le grito._

_-No me grites-dijo el moreno._

_-Entonces porque no has arrancado-le pregunto ella,Sasuke gruño y esquivaba los autos de la autopista con facilidad,Hinata sonrió,el pelinegro aumento la velocidad,Hinata alzo sus brazos disfrutando.  
_

_-Esto si es vida-Sasuke oyó decir a la chica,la vio por el espejo,tenia los ojos cerrados su cabello se movía a la par con el viento,Sasuke la miro con intensidad por unos momento y luego desvió la mirada._

_Llegaron a un taller que se encontraba cerrado,Sasuke con solo decir una palabras las compuerta se abrió,Hinata quedo sorprendida por fuera parecía un taller común corriente pero por dentro era todo lo contrario,era muy espacioso tenia unos seis autos y una diez motos algo que parecía un armario una tres masas largas donde estaban herramientas u otras cosas para reparaciones entres muchas cosas mas..  
_

_-Ino..!-llamo Sasuke,pero la chica no se veía por ningún lado,luego la rubia apareció subiendo una escaleras que daban de otro piso que se encontraba abajo._

_-Hola..! estoy aquí esque estaba arreglado a que hora sera la carrera y todo eso-dijo la chica mientras tomaba una soda-conseguiste al nuevo corredor?-pregunto,Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Hinata-TU...-grito la rubia-H-Hinata-la soda callo de sus manos de la impresión._

_-Hola Ino-Saludo la morena sonriente._

_-¿Como esque tu?...No se supone que estabas muerta?-pregunto un tanto confundida la rubia._

_-je' bueno me salve que fino ¿no?-dijo un tanto nerviosa,hacia ya un año Hinata sufrió un accidente,muchos la dieron por muerta y cuando no le quedaba esperanza llegaron Karin y Shikamaru y le salvaron la vida. _

_-Ah..! que emoción-grito la rubia saltando a abrazar a la las miraba sin comprender que pasaba,tendrían muchas cosas que contarle,pero mientras el decidió ir al refrigerador y tomar una soda-¿Sigues corriendo?-pregunto Ino._

_-Por supuesto! ¿quien crees que salvara al chico perro y a mi rubio?-Ino la miro con asombro y luego con un poco de enojo.¿Su Rubio?._

_-¿Como que tu rubio? a quien te refieres?-pregunto con un tanto de enojo y eso Hinata lo noto._

_-Ah!-exclamo con entendimiento-Solo bromeo y pues hablo de Naruto lo conozco recuerdas? una vez tuvimos una carrera juntos- _

_-Si lo recuerdo-dijo un poco sonrojada-Por favor gana esa Carrera-pidió tomándole las manos a Hinata._

_-No te preocupes rubia oxigenada,no hay nadie que me gane-dijo con orgullo de si misma._

_-Ya basta de charla-dijo Sasuke caminando hacia ellas-Ino..Hinata sera nuestro corredor-achico los ojos-mas te vale que ganes,dale un uniforme,utiliza siempre tu casco,nadie se puede dar cuenta que eres una mujer asta el final de la carrera, así que no hablaras-_

_-Te seria un problema,si me presentase como mujer y pierdo ¿cierto?-sonrió con sorna-No te preocupes Emo yo ganare-dijo con __determinación._

_-Eso espero niñata-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios._

En la cueva..

.

.

_-¿Creen que esos dos puedan llevarse bien?-pregunto Tente._

_-Lo dudo-dijo Karin mientras servias unas copas-Ten a la mesa tres-le dijo a una pelirroja,Voltio a mirar a Tente-Hinata es muy...-pensó la palabra exacta para describir a su amiga y protegida._

_-Problemática-dijo Shikamaru-_

_-Si! Problemática,molestara a Sasuke asta que se arte de ella-Dijo Karin._

_-Aparte Hinata no sigue ordenes de Nadie"aparte de mi claro"-pensó esto ultimo-digamos que se cansara de el y escapara-_

_-O puede ser como dije,de esos dos puede ser cualquiera de las dos-_

_-Si! se puede decir que se parecen-dijo tente los demás la miraron-Pues si recuerdo bien como era Sasuke se parece a la Hinata de ahora-_

_-Tente tiene razón-opino Juugo._

En el taller con Ino,Sasuke y Hinata...

.

.

_-Odio el color rosa-dijo Hinata al ver los trajes que tenia al frente._

_-Ten es negro-Ino le entrego el taje-ese era de Sakura-_

_-¿Era?-pregunto Hinata._

_-Si se le subieron los humos a la cabeza-dijo con burla,pero en realidad así había sido._

_-¿Era una buena corredora?-pregunto Hinata,porque para que tuviera un traje en esa vitrina tenia que a ver sido importante para ellos._

_-Una de las mejores-dijo Sasuke detrás de ellas-Lastima que se volvió loca-Hinata miro el traje rosa y empezó a quitarse la camisa._

_-Cha! Hinata aquí esta Sasuke-Dijo Ino,La morena vio al nombrado y frunció el ceño._

_-No me importa-se termino de quitar la camisa quedando solo en brazier-Como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer en traje de baño es lo mismo-dijo despreocupada,con la mirada de asombro de Ino y la interrogante de Sasuke termino de ponerse el traje-Listo.-_

_-M-Muy Bien-dijo Ino saliendo del asombro nunca había visto que una chica dijera eso tan despreocupada, conocía Hinata desde los trece años pero no conocía esa parte de ella,Sasuke salio sin decir nada un poco confundido-Esta confundido o enojado-dijo Ino una vez ya no estuviera el chico._

_-¿Que? la enojada debería ser yo el me miro desnuda-fingió un poco de drama._

_-Jaja-rió Ino-Creo que Sasuke nunca a tenido ese acercamiento con una chica-dijo Ino a carcajadas._

_-¿Eh te refieres a que nunca a tenido una novia o algo?-pregunto la morena quitándose el casco._

_-Exacto,nunca le ha gustado una chica o algo como eso,siempre ha estado centrado en las carreras,las apuestas y esas cosas-dijo ya un poco seria la rubia._

_-Pues yo también...Nunca me ha gustado un chico,siempre he intentado ser la mejor corredora de carreras callejeras,los robos,no me he interesado en esas cosas-dijo pensativa la chica de ojos perla._

_-Vamos esta sera tu moto-dijo Ino dirigiéndose hacia una (Honda CBR 600)._

_-No esta mal..-opino Hinata._

_-Iremos a Kiria allí va hacer la carrera a la 1:30 am -dijo Ino._

_-Solo faltan dos Horas-dijo el Uchiha mirando el reloj que se encontraba en el taller._

_-Ya sabes Uchiha,si gano tu moto es mía-señalo la moto del chico._

_-Apostaste tu moto?-pregunto Ino con sorpresa,el pelinegro asintió-"Esto no esta pasando,Sasuke adora su moto es imposible que la apueste o la ofrezca en un trato"-pensó la rubia con asombro mirando a Hinata._

_-Hermanito hermanito hermanito ¿Tu de verdad no cambias verdad luna?-dijo un joven de cabello negro largo amarrado en una coleta baja dejando que le cayeran dos flequillos al frente de ojos azabache y mirada fría,el joven iva vestido con un traje negro._

_-¿Itachi?-dijo Ino sorprendida al ver al nombrado allí en SU taller y lo peor era que no se encontraba Naruto allí,Hinata miro al pelinegro con asombro._

_-¡Sharingan!-dijo Hinata señalando a Itachi._

_-Je' que bueno que me recuerdas Luna-Hinata torció al boca._

_-Deja de llamarme luna-le grito a Itachi un poco enojada._

_-Esta bien como quieras Hina-chan he venido a proponerte un trato-dijo el mayor de los Uchiha._

_-Un momento oni-san ¿como puedes venir a Mi taller,hablar de no se que cosa con MI corredora y ahora ofrecerle un trato?-pregunto con un tanto de enojo el oji-negro,Ino lo miro¿Mi taller?,Hinata también lo miro ¿Mi corredora?._

_-No estés celoso oni-chan,no vengo a quitarte a tu corredora solo quiero hacer un trato con ella,no tiene nada que ver con las carreras eso es lo tuyo-dijo Itachi,sacando un cerveza del refrigerador._

_-Entonces...-la respuesta paso por la mente de Sasuke-ya entiendo..pero oni-san ella es buena en eso?-pregunto seriamente._

_-Ya hemos trabajado Juntos verdad Hina-chan?-Hinata asintió-Así que ya tienes una idea de lo que te quiero pedir-Hinata asintió pero luego negó._

_-Lo siento Sharingan pero no puedo aceptar-dijo ella recordando a Shikamaru._

_-Pero si no sabes lo que voy a pedirte-_

_-De igual manera,ahorita solo quiero dedicarme a las carreras-miro a Sasuke y luego a Itachi, pensó en Shikamaru._

_-No te preocupes,supongo que es por ese chico estratega no?-Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida-Si!es por el,el no saldrá lastimado-le dijo._

_-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Hinata cabizbaja, quería a Shikamaru como un hermano mayor._

_-Te doy mi palabra,la palabra de un Sharingan vale mucho sabes..-sonrió y miro a Ino y se acerco a ella-estas muy hermosa hoy-le susurro en el oído lo que provoco un sonrojo en la chica._

_-C-Cállate idiota-dijo ella corriendo hacia la espalda de Sasuke,lo que hizo que el pelinegro menor suspirara,Hinata los miro sin comprender._

_-Mmp? Cierto sin Naruto no es Divertido-dijo el pelinegro mayor.-Luna te propongo que trabajes en mi equipo y el de mi hermano-dijo de repente Itachi sorprendiendo a los presentes._

_-¿Eh? ella en MI equipo-dijo Sasuke señalándola._

_-No-fue la respuesta de Hinata._

_-Hum igual no te necesitamos-dijo Sasuke serio._

_-¿Porque no?-pregunto Itachi incrédulo._

_-Saben he tenido estos últimos dos años problemas con la __policía-dijo la oji-luna-No quiero que se metan en problemas por mi culpa-dijo viendo a Ino._

_-Crees que nosotros no?-dijo Ino con burla,Hinata la miro-No te preocupes,Sasuke es un Idiota pero un buen Jefe y Itachi es un imbesil acosador pero también es un Super Jefe-sonrió-ellos se han encargado e protegernos de la policía,bueno aunque los akatsuki nos den problemas siempre ellos lo resuelven-miro a Itachi y a Sasuke-¿Que dices te nos unes'-dijo extendiéndole la mano._

_-Ese fue un gran discurso-dijo Hinata con burla, tomándole la mano-Esta bien Sharingan acepto ser parte de tu equipo,Emo no pienses que por esto nuestro trato se rompió-Sasuke asintió y luego torció la boca al ver a Itachi riendo a carcajadas._

_-Emo..! dejaste que te dijera EMO-siguió riendo luego hizo a Sasuke a un lado-¿Conque Super jefe eh?-le dijo a la rubia mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabellos._

_-Pues yo me refería-Balbuceo Ino nerviosa..¿porque no estaba allí Naruto?._

_-ITACHI..!-vieron como un rubio corría a golpearlo y este lo esquivaba-Te he dicho que no la toques-dijo colocándose enfrente de Ino en forma de protección._

_-Naruto..!¿Que rayos?-dijo con sorpresa Itachi-TU NO ESTABAS SECUESTRADO-le grito al rubio de ojos azules._

_-Ahs no creíste que esos idiotas me atraparían tan rápido verdad?a mi no me lograron atrapar pero si a Sai a Kiba y a Obito-voltio a mirar a Ino-Hola-saludo con una sonrisa,Ino lo vio sin comprender, pestañeo, pestañeo, pestañeo y..._

_-Idiota-dijo dándole un golpe en la boca del estomago lo que provoco que el chico callera al piso._

_¿Porque fue eso?-pregunto Naruto ya levantado._

_-Por preocuparme idiota-dijo ella un poco sonrojada,Naruto sonrió._

_-Te vez linda sonrojada-le susurro en el oído._

_-M-Mira -señalo a Hinata-recuerdas a Hinata-Naruto asintió-ahora trabajara con nosotros-_

_-Hola-saludo Naruto sonriente-Hace mucho que no te veía-dijo serio caminando hacia ella._

_-Lo mismo dijo-dijo Hinata de igual manera,quedaron frente afrente y..Naruto agarro a Hinata por el brazo dándole la vuelta tirándola en el piso,lo que sorprendió a los presentes,Hinata no se quedo atrás se levanto rápidamente y le lanzo una patada en la cara asiendo que el rubio callera uno pasos lejos de ella._

_-Has crecido-dijeron los dos a comenzaron a reír._

_-Ya se conocían?-pregunto Itachi._

_-Si! en realidad conozco a todos recepto al tal Obito!-dijo Hinata._

_-Pues ya basta de charla-dijo un serio Sasuke-Andando tenemos que llegar en media hora a Kiria-Todos asintieron._

_-Bueno me mantendré comunicado con ustedes-dijo Itachi para salir del taller. _

_-Hinata recuerdas que tienes que ganar esa carrera mis camaradas dependen de ti-dijo Sasuke,Hinata lo miro con seriedad y luego le sonrió._

_-No te preocupes Emo no soy tu-se coloco el casco y encendió su moto rugió el motor-Yo si se como ganar una carrera-_

_._

_._

_._

¿Que dicen se merece un reviews? espero que si.:).

_Les dire un secreto no soy muy buena con las motos así que la que este dispuesta a ayudarme no me enojare :) __este fic_ me dio la idea mi hermano,porque me dijo "Sami que te parece si haces una de tus historias referente a autos,carreras,robos" y yo me dije pues porque no y aquí esta "Carreras Clandestinas" lo de Itachi y Ino me pareció muy gracioso así que lo coloque espero y les guste mi Historia =).

Siento la tardanza..comenzare a actualizar todos los lunes :( Gomen pero ya comenzaron las clases y tengo mi tiempo lleno.

Besos :*


	3. De vuelta al negocio

Hola... perdón por la tardanza..

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

.

.

_Al ver a tanta gente esperando para la carrera,no les sorprendió,siempre alguien corría la voz y llegaban los mejores corredores con la esperanza y la seguridad que con lo bueno que eran ganarían.  
_

_Akatsuki estaba reunido,no era difícil hallarlos pues sus autos eran los únicos negros con nubes rojas en los costados,los akatsuki estaban compuesto por ocho integrantes Sasori,Deidara,Kisame,,Hidan,Kakuzu,Zetsu,Tobi y Pain que era el jefe._

_-Aquí estamos Pain...-dijo el pelinegro de manera seria y sin emociones Ino y Naruto ivan a su lado._

_-Oh que bueno que llegaras Sasuke-dijo Tobi alegremente,Tobi era un chico misterioso ya que solía usar una mascara naranja,era un chico divertido pero misterioso de cabello negro,este llevaba una camisa gris con una Bermuda naranja que combinaba con su mascara junto con unas converse negras a su lado se encontraba un rubio de cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta este iva vestido con un pantalón yin negro y una franela verde que hacia juego con sus zapatos._

_-Idiota-regaño Deidara-no socialices con el enemigo-_

_-No lo regañes Deidara-dijo un hombre de cabello azul y dientes filoso mejor conocido como el "hombre pez" este llevaba una camisa azul y un pantalón miro la laptop en la cual de pronto apareció Pain._

_-Gomen por no estar en la carrera,pero para eso están mis chicos allí-Dijo Pain,Pain era un hombre de porte alto cabello naranja y usaba piercing-La carrera sera algo simple si tu nuevo corredor..porque tienes un nuevo corredor verdad?-la moto de hinata se escuchaba serca,todos ivan apartándose para que lograra llegar al Uchiha,Hinata paro la moto junto a Sasuke y luego bajo de ella._

_-Si lo tengo-dijo secamente el moreno._

_-Ya veo,esta sera la ruta de la carrera-Pain dio las rutas a los corredores-ya saben el que gane se llevara a esta hermosa chica-bago de unos de los carros una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos celeste de cuerpo escultural-se llevara como siempre el dinero acordado-eran seis corredores contando a Hinata y a Tobi que seria el que correría de parte de los akatsuki._

_Todos asintieron o afirmaron,de los siete corredores había una persona que no segaba de mirar debajo de su casco rojo a Sasuke,esta persona usaría una moto gris al igual que Hinata,Tobi por otra parte usaría uno de sus autos de los seis corredores,tres usarían motos y los otros tres autos._

_-Preparados-dijo Ino,los rugidos se escuchaban como respuesta-Listos...Fuera-todos los corredores salieron a una velocidad impresionante,sin embargo Hinata,Tobi y la persona de la moto gris esperaron se miraron y aceleraron.  
_

_-No dejare que me ganes-Dijo la voz de una mujer debajo del casco rojo._

_Hinata ya había pasado a los demás corredores, había sido muy fácil,sin embargo tenia a Tobi muy cerca y ni se diga del corredor de la moto gris,ya conocía esa ruta,la mayoría de veces corría por allí en la noche con Tente así que conocía un atajo._

_._

_._

_._

_-Espero que esa chica sea buena-pensó Sasuke-Pain donde están mis pregunto._

_-No te preocupes Sasuke ellos están bien-Deidara señalo uno de los autos,dando a entender que allí estaban._

_-Allí viene alguien-dijo Naruto-Es una moto..-_

_-Hinata...-susurro Ino mirando a Naruto._

_Hinata fue la primera en llegar y al cabo rato llegaron los demás quedando de segundo la de la moto gris,Tobi no apareció habían escuchado de uno de los corredores que lo había atrapado la policía._

_-Tu corredor es bueno Sasuke-alago Pain._

_-Hermano lo hiciste bien-le dijo uno de los corredores que había quedado de tercer lugar._

_-Muy bien hecho brother-gritaban algunos,Hinata se estaba hartando de que la llamaran como se llaman los hombre asi que se quito el casco._

_-Soy mujer Hijos de puta-les dijo a todos,la sorpresa se mostró en el rostro de muchos.-¿Que les sorprenden que Sasuke tenga una chica como corredor?-_

_-En realidad si-dijo Kisame._

_-Muy bien hecho Hinata-le dijo Kiba llegando a ellos._

_-Gracias por ayudarnos-le dijo Sai._

_-Mmp si-se limito a decir Obito-nos sacaste de ese aprieto._

_-Donde esta la chica de la moto gris-pregunto la miraron como que ¿eh?._

_-¿Como sabes que es una chica Hina-chan-pregunto Naruto,los demás ya se estaban dispersando,unos estaban apostando para otra carrera y otros bailando o haciendo una que otra cosa._

_-Pues soy una experta-dijo con orgullo ademas-esa posición que uso la conozco solo que no recue...-la respuesta apareció en su mente,tan clara que se golpeo la cabeza.-Ino la chica del traje rosa-Ino la miro y la moto gris le paso por el lado._

_-Adiós Cerda..!-grito la chica de cabello rosa y ojos esmeralda._

_-E-Era ella-dijo Kiba._

_-No cambia tu chica Uchiha-bromeo una mirada de odio por parte del uchiha._

_-Vayámonos ya ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran-le dijo Sasuke a los Akatsuki,para caminar asía su moto-Todos al taller-todos se fueron y Zetsu apago la laptop los akatsuki se montaron es sus autos._

_-Todo salio como lo planeamos-dijo Sasori sonriendo.-Así que "Luna" eh?-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Son unos idiotas como van a dejar que ellos los atrapen-dijo alterado el Uchiha,el saber que sus amigos estaban bien se quitaba un peso de encima,sin embargo el tener que entregarle su moto a la"niñata" era bastante irritante._

_-Nos fue nuestra culpa-se defendió Kiba-¿como ivamos a saber que era una trampa?-_

_-Kiba tiene razón ademas,nosotros estábamos en una carrera normal y corriente que ellos aparecieran,nos tomo por sorpresa-dijo Obito._

_-Eso no me interesa-estaba enojado,irritado no soportaría que ellos le llevaran la contraria-como sea Hinata sera una nueva integrante,solo la usaremos para carreras o los robos importantes de Itachi okey?-todos asintieron._

_-Ehy Uchiha-lo llamo Hinata,todos la miraron,ella se acerco a el-mi moto-_

_-¿Su moto,a que se refiere Ino?-pregunto Naruto,la rubia bajo la mirada._

_-Sasuke le dijo a Hinata que si ganaba la carrera y los ayudaba a ustedes le entregaría su moto-Sai que se encontraba absorto a lo que sucedía,al escuchar eso le llamo la atención._

_-E-Eso es imposible-dijo sorprendido Obito-esa moto es..-fue interrumpido por Sai._

_-Muy importante para el-miro como Sasuke le entregaba las llaves a Hinata._

_-Tiene un valor sentimental muy fuerte para los Uchiha-dijo Kiba seriamente raro en el,ya que era muy extrovertido._

_-Itachi confía en Hinata por eso permitió que ella se la quedara-dijo Ino viendo a Naruto-o eso creo-miro a la chica dudosa._

_-Mmp pero que tonterías,si era muy importante para ti me lo hubieras dicho-dijo Hinata lanzandole las llaves,las cuales el chico atrapo-si es importante para lo Uchiha entonces tienes que tenerla tu,pero la moto de la carrera me la quedare yo entiendes-dijo un poco enojada._

_-Olvídalo,te dije que te la entregaría,un trato es un trato-dijo con voz neutra el Uchiha._

_-Patrañas te la regalo-monto la moto de la carrera-pero esta me la cobrare después chico EMO-y salio del taller a toda sonrió y junto las cejas,seria difícil controlar a esa chica.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Sentir el aire,la adrenalina,el rugir del motor y solo tener una meta ganar...Era lo que mas le gustaba de las carreras,ahora se encontraba pasando frente una estación de policial a toda velocidad,pronto se escucharon las sirenas, sonrió,todo iva con lo acordado._

_Después__ de salir del taller de Sasuke o Ino,se encontró con Itachi,este le dio instrucciones y debía seguirla al pie de la letra._

_._

_._

_._

_-Tsunade-sama Luna apareció-dijo una apresurada chica de unos 24 años de cabello castaño corto._

_-Pero que dices!-dijo con alteración,una mujer rubia de ojos color avellana con un cuerpo bien proporcionado en especial en la parte de los pechos a lo que ella comúnmente lo llamaba "Regalo del cielo"._

_-Si Tsunade-sama me han comunicado que "Luna" esta siendo seguida por una de nuestras patrullas-dijo Shizune._

_-"El chico" esta aquí?-pregunto Tsunade,Shizune asintió-dile que venga enseguida y también dile a Kakashi-Shizune salio de la oficina-así que vuelves a tus andanzas chiquilla-dijo sonriente la jefa de la estación de policía._

_Acabo de unos minutos llego "el chico" y Kakashi._

_-¿Que pasa Tsunade-san?-pregunto el hombre de cabello blanco,que ha pesar de ser de ese color era un hombre de 25 años y de ojos negros que generalmente tapa la mitad de su rostros._

_-Me acaban de informar que "Luna" apareció-Dijo Tsunade seriamente,Shikamaru la miro con asombro._

_-¿Esta segura de lo que esta diciendo?-pregunto el chico de coleta alta,Shikamaru era un detective que para su poca edad ya tenia muchos casos completados,y no solo eso sino que el estar en la estación de policía lo ayudaba a proteger a sus camaradas del barrio y su "hermanita" que era una ladrona muy conocida._

_-Completamente-dijo Shizune._

_-"Esto no puede ser,se supone que solo iva a correr una carrera para ha salir a la luz publica,tanto tiempo la hemos escondido y ahora...-pensó con frustración el joven._

_-Shikamaru Nara,Kakashi Hataque-los nombrados la miraron-¡QUIERO QUE ENCUENTREN A HINATA HYUGA!-_

_._

_._

_.Jejeje lo siento,se que tarde mucho,pero espero que este cap sea de su agrado.._

_-Gracias por sus reviews- _

_Besos.._


	4. Una diablilla

Hola... perdón por la tardanza..

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

.

.

_Shikamaru se encontraba en la azotea de su departamento viendo las estrellas,acostado en el suelo._

_-Siempre seras un flojo,verdad Shika-kun?-pregunto Hinata llegando junto a el._

_-Sabes que me gusta hacer esto cunado no tengo respuestas a lo que pasa-le dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados._

_-¿Y a que no le encuentras respuesta esta vez?-pregunto Hinata sentándose junto a el._

_-A ti-respondió secamente ella sonrió,Shikamaru estaba preocupado por ella._

_-No te preocupes, estaré bien,ademas tu estarás conmigo Shika-kun-le dijo dulcemente._

_-Eso lo se,solo que ya una vez fue difícil esconderte y ahora sera mucho mas difícil-el joven detective se levanto y la chica lo imito._

_-Arigato por estar conmigo y apoyarme oni-san-Shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y desvió la mirada,ella tenia mucho tiempo sin llamarlo de esa manera lo que hizo que recordara a su mejor amigo Neji._

_..._

-Quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo un chico de catorce años,cabello largo castaño y ojos grises como la luna.

-¿Que necesitas Neji?-pregunto un Shikamaru de 11 años.

-Eres un genio-le dijo Neji seriamente-y mi pequeña prima una dotada,quiero que la protejas-

-¡Porque yo?-pregunto con fastidio Shikamaru.

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo! y ya a tu edad trabajas a con la policía ayudando a tu padre,se te hará mas fácil protegerla-le dijo Neji.

-Tu prima solo tiene siete años-dijo Shikamaru.

-Cierto solo tiene siete años pero sus dotes como corredora y ladrona salen a la luz poco a poco-dijo con suma seriedad el chico de cabello largo-"Si mi tío no hubiese engañado a su esposa con esa ladrona,nada de esto estaría pasando"-pensó Neji-la madre de mi prima murió cuando ella nació y mi tío murió hace dos semanas,Hinata se queda sin familia,solo tiene a su media-hermana y a mi,sin embargo los ancianos del consejo no la quieren en la familia y me mandaron a eliminarla-dijo con frustración apretando sus puños-pero yo no puedo hacer eso, así que te la entregare a ti Shikamaru,tu madre esta de acuerdo y tu padre también-

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción-Shikamaru vio hacia la ventana-Neji,sabes lo que estas haciendo verdad,le estas entregando a tu mejor amigo la Heredera de los Hyuga-Neji asintió.

-Se que contigo,mi prima estará en las mejores manos,cuando llegue el momento ella tendrá que reclamar lo que le pertenece como Heredera,mensualmente le mandare dinero sin que nadie se de cuenta,y una que otra moto-sonrió.

-Eres un idiota Neji-le dijo joven genio-pero...por algo te dicen el genio de los Hyugas-Neji sonrió.

-Gracias por ayudarme amigo-

...

_-Como conociste a Hinata?-le pregunto Sasuke a Naruto-yo no recuerdo que me hallas dicho algo de ella-._

_-Eh Pues fue gracias a mi madre y a el padre de Shikamaru,shikaku-san-sonrió con gracia-mi madre desde los ocho años ya me había estado enseñado muchas cosas respecto a las carreras-_

_-Obvio no? teniendo a un padre corredor de carreras-desvió la mirada-nuestros padres siempre se empeñaron en competir nos- _

_-Así que un día le reto a shikaku-san que yo podría ganarle una carrera a su hijo-una gota a pareció en su cabeza(estilo anime)-y el padre de shikamaru dijo que cualquiera le ganaba a su hijo ya que el era un flojo,pero que no le ganaría a su nueva hija-miro a Sasuke-recuerdas que te vivía diciéndote que conocía a una persona que tal vez te podría ganar en una carrera?-el de ojos onix asintió-bueno era ella-_

_..._

-Shikaku te apuesto que mi hijo Naruto le gana una carrera a tu hijo-dijo una mujer de cabello largo muy largo rojo con ojos de un color muy peculiar ya que eran gises-violetas.

-Pero que dices mujer,cualquiera le ganaría a mi hijo es un completo bago-dijo el hombre de cabello largo recogido en una coleta y ojos negros.-Pero tengo a una personita que si le ganaría a tu hijo-sonrió con superioridad.

-Si? púes muéstrame a esa personita-dijo la madre de Naruto,Shikaku trago a Hinata la cual veía desafiante a Naruto.

-Shikaku-san quiere que compita contra ese rubio?-pregunto Hinata.

-Si Hime puedes hacerlo?-pregunto el hombre amablemente,sabia como tratar a esa niña,aunque solo tenia once años era una diablilla.

-Por supuesto-le dijo al hombre con seguridad miro a la mujer que estaba junto al rubio y su mirada cambio drasticamente-m-mucho gusto K-Kushina-san yo soy H-Hinata-dijo sonrojada,Kushina vio a Hinata fijamente para luego acercarse a ella.

-Kyaa!-grito con emoción,sorprendiendo a los presentes-pero que niña tan kaway-abrazo fuertemente a Hinata la cual se sonrojo mucho mas.

-Porque Hinata tiene ese Don con las mujeres?-le pregunto Shikaku a su Hijo Shikamaru que se encontraba a su lado.

-No lo se padre-dijo con fastidio el joven de 15 años-pero Hinata adora a las mujeres"eso es porque no se crió con una mujer que le diera el cariño de una madre"-pensó el chico.

...

_-Y te gano?-pregunto serio Sasuke._

_-Si..!-dijo con decepción Naruto-por lo que mi madre se empeño mas en que le ganara,y a los doce logre ganarle-sonrió._

_-Mmp ya veo-dijo Sasuke-mi hermano me contó que la conoció porque una vez la vio como le robaba la cartera a un hombre muy poderoso y este ni se percato de eso, así que le ofreció que trabara con ella a los catorce años y fue de gran ayuda por ese año-suspiro-Ino también la conocía y Sai y Kiba también-frunció el ceño-"como esque yo no conocía a esa niña"-pensó con __frustración._

_-Ya veo-dijo Naruto pensativo-porque te molesta Hinata Sasuke?-el pelinegro miro al rubio sin expresión en su rostro pero por dentro estaba muy sorprendido,Naruto lo conocía muy bien por algo eran amigos desde pequeños._

_-Ella no me molesta-dijo Sasuke._

_-Entonces porque te pones así con ella?-pregunto el rubio,sasuke se levanto del sofá y miro a su amigo._

_-Porque me recuerda a mi-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

se que quedo un poco corto lo siento,los recompensare con el próximo capitulo,por ahora quise mostrarle algo del pasado de Hinata.

espero y le halla gustado

_Besos.._


	5. Provocaciones

Hola... perdón por la tardanza..

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

.

_._

_Sasuke se encontraba en su departamento junto a Naruto e Ino._

_-Sasuke-llamo el rubio,el nombrado lo miro-¿Como conseguiste a Hinata?-pregunto._

_-Intento robar mi moto-se limito a decir el pelinegro._

_-Solo eso me vas a decir-se quejo el rubio,Ino lo miro con lastima y se sentó a su lado._

_-No importa como la encontró Naru-kun,lo importante esque esta en nuestro equipo y que se nos ara las cosas mucho mas __fácil-dijo la rubia mirando al pelinegro el cual frunció el ceño._

_-Me puedes decir que tan impresionante es esa chica?-pregunto con suma calma,lo cual era una advertencia para los dos rubios que el Uchiha se estaba molestando mas de lo debido-Todos dicen que el equipo esta mejor con ella porque?-_

_-P-pues e-ella-Naruto tartamudeo,Sasuke tenia una mirada sombría lo cual le daba terror._

_-Estas celoso Sasuke?-pregunto Ino,Naruto la miro con pánico estaba provocando a Sasuke?._

_-Para nada Yamanaka-esa respuesta era la prueba de que el menor de los Uchiha estaba perdiendo los estribos,el Uchiha era conocido por su falta de modales y cordialidad y que llamara a Ino por su apellido era la prueba de que se encontraba verdaderamente molesto._

_-Porque te pones de esa manera con ella?-pregunto Ino,disfrutaba hacer enojar a Sasuke-Dejaste que entrara en TU equipo asta le ofreciste tu moto__-Sasuke se levanto con una mirada oscura y camino hacia la cocina._

_-Esa chica me da dolor de cabeza-dijo con sequedad.._

_-Te recuerda a alguien muy cercano a ti verdad?-le pregunto Ino,el pelinegro la miro-o puede ser que te recuerde a el Sasuke del principio,ese que era un genio con las motos y era conocido como el "rey de las trampas"-Sasuke se acerco a ella-ese Sasuke que no le importaba nada y que era feliz,Ese Sasuke que desapareció ese día qu..-Ino no pudo continuar sintió un dolor fuerte en su mejilla izquierda,Sasuke la había golpeado,volteo a mirarlo sin tocar su cara,la expresión del chico no había cambiado era una mirada vacía.  
_

_-Yamanaka-pronuncio Sasuke mirándola fijamente-no lo vuelvas a decir eso-le paso por el lado para irse a su habitación,pero antes-Discúlpame Ino-luego entro y cerro la puerta._

_-Ino..-llamo Naruto-Tu..estas bien?-pregunto detrás de ella,Ino lo miro y se acerco a el,con los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

_-Creo que no-dijo débilmente,Naruto la abrazo._

_-Lo siento,debí haberlo detenido-dijo el rubio acariciándole el cabello-Yo..-  
_

_-No te preocupes,fue mi culpa por provocarlo,pero eso ultimo que paso me hizo darme cuenta que Sasuke esta mal,tengo que llamar a Itachi-Naruto le seco las lagrimas._

_-Eres tan fuerte-la abrazo con fuerza,Ino se sonrojo._

_-Pero que dices Naruto-dijo apenada._

_-Sabes que yo..-Ino le tapo la boca._

_-Cállate-dijo mientras le besaba la frente-Yo también te admiro-le quito la mano de la boca y Naruto sonrió. _

_._

_._

_._

_-Ehy Hinata que crees que estas haciendo-dijo con furia Karin al ver a su amiga sentada sobre la barra._

_-Que amargada eres Karin-dijo Hinata mientras tomaba una fresa de una embace._

_-No hay un día que no estés comiendo una de mis frutillas-se quejo Karin sentándose junto a ella._

_-Que te puedo decir,me encantan-dijo con sorna._

_-Hinata,como te va con el equipo de Sasuke?-pregunto Karin un poco seria._

_-Pues bien,me la llevo super con todo a excepción del Emo-__malhumorado-hinata rió,le gustaba fastidiar a Sasuke,aunque el era un muy gruñón,a ella le agradaba lastima que el no pensara igual que ella._

_-Sasuke no siempre fue así sabes...-Hinata la miro con atención-el antes era un chico bastante divertido y tierno,asta yo me enamore de el-la peli-azul abrió los ojos con sorpresa-pero cambio tanto-la pelirroja bajo la mirada.  
_

_-Si Hinata-chan,a Sasuke solían llamarlo el "rey de las trampas"-dijo Suigetsu atrás de ellas,hinata volteo a mirarlo-era todo un genio, solía competir con Shikamaru-el chico sonrió con __melancolía._

_-Pero ese Sasuke desapareció-dijo Juugo que estaba sentado al lado de Karin,Hinata lo miro con sorpresa en que momento había llegado-todos lo entendimos pero aun es doloroso,para algunos-Juugo miro a Karin._

_-Ustedes lo estiman mucho cierto?-les pregunto la chica de ojos luna._

_-Si..-dijeron los tres ex-integrantes de taka,el primer equipo que había formado Sasuke._

_-Ya veo chicos,no se porque el Emo-malhumorado cambio,pero se que fue algo muy malo,que no pueden contar-bajo de la barra de un salto-Juugo una vez dijo que yo me parecía a el,pero saben que chicos-los tres la miraron con atención-yo no me parezco a el,porque yo nunca seré una emo-malhumorada-los demás rieron._

_-Te vas?-pregunto Karin._

_-Si! mi jefe me solicita jajaja-corrió hacia la salida y se detuvo-no se preocupen chicos,nos vemos-  
_

_-Esa Chica es toda una sabandija-dijo Suigetsu._

_-Ni que lo digas-dijo Juugo._

_-Ehy que haces aquí sin hacer nada Suigetsu-regaño Karin-ve a planear algo para ver si conseguimos esas botellas que quieren los clientes-el animo furia y fuerza de la pelirroja volvió.  
_

_-Me gusta mas cuando esta tranquila-dijo decaído el peli-lila,Juugo sonrió sus amigos no cambiaban y eso era lo que mas le agradecía a Sasuke y a los Uchihas._

_._

_._

_._

Dos días después..

_-¿Que pasa Ino-chan?-le pregunto Itachi con dulzura._

_-Itachi quieres dejar los juegos para después-le dijo serio Naruto._

_-Oh! mi querido rubio esta enojado-dijo con burla Hinata._

_-Hina-chan estamos hablando en serio-dijo Ino un poco apenada por la mirada de Itachi._

_-De que se trata lo que quieren hablar-pregunto Sai un poco serio._

_-Es Sasuke-dijo Naruto-el no quiere salir de su habitación y se rehusa ir a las practicas-explico el rubio,todos callaron,Hinata los miro sin entender._

_-¿Y que con eso?-pregunto Hinata,los integrantes de Hebi la miraron._

_-No conoces a Sasuke el nunca se niega a las practica,siempre nos hace dar lo mejor de nosotros para que ganemos las apuesta-dijo Kiba._

_-Ino,hace cuanto Sasuke ha estado en su habitación?-pregunto Itachi con seriedad._

_-Hace dos días-dijo Ino cabizbaja._

_-¿Porque no nos dijeron nada?-pregunto Obito con seriedad._

_-Porque pensamos que no era nada de que preocuparse es Sasuke después de todo,pero el no es así-dijo Naruto cabizbajo,hizo todo lo que pudo por que su amigo saliera de su habitación pero el se rehusa lo peor del caso es el no saber porque lo hace._

_-¿Que debemos hacer?-pregunto Kiba._

_-Tenemos que decidir que hacer,en dos días tenemos un robo muy urgente-les informo Ino,Hinata los miro y bostezo._

_-El que decide las cosas es Sasuke y si el esta indispuesto que podemos hacer __nosotros, déjenlo en paz-dijo con frialdad Hinata-el chico Emo no necesita que se preocupen por el,si se dice ser el jefe debe saber lo que esta haciendo, después de todo es un Uchiha-camino hacia su moto y se recostó de ella._

_-La Hyuga tiene razón,ustedes siempre formando escándalos por tonterías-dijo Sasuke llegando junto a Hinata la cual sonrió._

_-Preparado Emo-bastardo-Sasuke le sonrió con superioridad lo que sorprendió a todos._

_-Siempre estoy preparado niñata-le dijo el pelinegro,Itachi sonrió ya no tenia que preocuparse por su hermano menor,mientras lo demás estaban en un estado de shok,desde cuando esos dos se llevaban bien?._

_-Ustedes que? muy preocupados? recuerden que en una semanas comenzamos las clases-los integrantes de Hebi abrieron los ojos con sorpresa._

_-EL COMIENZO DE CLASES-pensaron todos preocupados._

_._

_._

_._

_Jiji lo dejare asta allí siento la tardanza,se merece un reviews?espero que si 3..._

_Besos.._


	6. Llega Neji?

Hola... perdón por la tardanza..

Naruto no me pertenece.

..

.

_En el capitulo anterior._

_-La Hyuga tiene razón,ustedes siempre formando escándalos por tonterías-dijo Sasuke llegando junto a Hinata la cual sonrió._

_-Preparado Emo-bastardo-Sasuke le sonrió con superioridad lo que sorprendió a todos._

_-Siempre estoy preparado niñata-le dijo el pelinegro,Itachi sonrió ya no tenia que preocuparse por su hermano menor,mientras lo demás estaban en un estado de shok,desde cuando esos dos se llevaban bien?._

_-Ustedes que? muy preocupados? recuerden que en una semanas comenzamos las clases-los integrantes de Hebi abrieron los ojos con sorpresa._

_-EL COMIENZO DE CLASES-pensaron todos preocupados._

_._

_._

_._

_-Tan pronto?-dijo atónito Naruto._

_-Si tan pronto así que hay que estar preparados-_

_-No es justo!-se quejo Kiba__,no era de extrañarse que a esos chicos no les gustaran las clases,en especial cuando cierto rubio vivía metiéndose en problemas._

___-¿Cual es el problema con que comiencen las clases?-esos chicos tenían un drama solo porque ivan a comenzar la clases,ella no le veía nada de malo._

___-Tu no lo entiendes Hinata,cada uno de nosotros tiene un rival y el año pasado casi descubren a Kiba porque no dejo que cierta persona le ganara en baloncesto-Ino miro fulminante al chico el cual sonrió avergonzado._

___-Bueno y que sugieren no estudiar o que?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido la chica._

___-No te preocupes Hinata que ellos a lo que se refieren esque,el estudiar estar en un instituto lejos del taller y de la calle se le va hacer difícil-Hinata miro a Itachi ¿estaba bromeando? en realidad no se imaginaba a esos chicos en un instituto,encerrados lejos de las carreras? eso en realidad no lo creía._

___-U-ustedes están bromeando!-Sasuke la miro con extrañes al igual que los demás._

___-Tu no estudiaste en un instituto?-le pregunto Sai._

___-Obvio que no! mi vida no seria esta si hubiese estado en un lugar en cerrada y solo salir los fin de semanas ¡ están locos!-Itachi la miro y sonrió._

___La verdad era,que su hermano tampoco habría podido tener esa vida encerrado y lejos de las apuestas,sin embargo con ayuda de Sarutobi el director del instituto salían y entraban en las noches sin que nadie se enteraran así fue como todos se reunieron y formaron el grupo._

___-Hinata-chan-Itachi rió-tu también estarás en ese instituto-la chica lo miro con Horror._

___-Jamas!-No dejaría que la encerraran y el menos convivir con un odioso engreído que ademas se la tira de emo todos los días-Nunca!-._

___-No te preocupes Luna-le dijo Kiba mientras sonreía-que las carreras y los negocios de Sasuke son en la noche y el director nos permite salir-  
_

___-Cierto-dijo Ino-es mas Sarutobi-sensei ya te conoce,cierto Itachi?-el joven asintió Ya veraz que no sera tan malo ademas he escuchado de Shikamaru que terminaste la escuela a los 9 años y que llevas muy buenas calificaciones-_

___-Si la realidad esque nunca he sido una mala estudiante y no porque sea una ladrona experta en carreras callejeras no tendré una profesión-sonrió recordando que eso se la había prometido a la madre de Shikamaru._

___-Crees que nosotros no?-dijo Sai-aunque el mas cerebrito es Sasuke,pero se sobreentiende es el jefe después de todo,cierto cerebrito?-bromeo el chico pintor._

___-Cállate Sai!-Dijo Sasuke o mas bien gruño,los demás rieron,Hinata los miro._

___-Vieron que no habrá problemas con eso de que empiezan las clases-Dijo Hinata los demás asintieron._

___-Yo...-todos miraron a Obito-Ustedes...desde cuando se llevan tan bien?-pregunto el primo del pelinegro._

___Sasuke miro a Hinata y esta a el._

___-Nosotros no nos llevamos bien-dijeron a unisono._

___Todos los miraron._

___-Ja' desearas tu Niñata,yo jamas me llevaría bien con una loca desquiciada fanática de las motos ajenas-_

___-¿Que? mira quien habla,tu eres un odioso engreído con apariencia de Emo-_

___-Ja' me amas Hyuga admitelo-los demás se sorprendieron con lo escuchado._

___ ¿que había pasado en esos dos días que su jefe estuvo ausente?_

___._

___._

___._

___-Estudiar,hacer deporte y esas cosas nos distraen de lo importante-dijo una rubia de 17 años,ojos verdes llevaba el cabello amarrado en cuatro coletas y era perseguida por la policía._

___Su nombre era Temari y era una terrorista que por cierto odiaba estudiar en especial porque cierto chico detective la tenia siempre en la mira._

___-Temari-chan sea como sea tenemos que ir,solo nos falta un año no podemos perder los-dijo un rubia de 16 años,ojos violetas de cabello largo asta la cintura._

___Su nombre era Shion y era la ayudante y mejor amiga de Temari,era una chica muy recatada y cariñosa, también era una genio con las computadora y todo el tema de la policía._

___-Tienes Razón pequeña sacerdotisa-sonrió recordando que de pequeña Shion siempre decía lo especial que era ser una sacerdotisa y que de grande lo seria.  
_

___Temari!-se quejo la chica de ojos violetas-oiga jefa-temari la miro-ese detective tan guapo que nos persigue,te gusta cierto?-la chica terrorista se sonrojo_

___-Pero que dices Shion?-estaba avergonzada y su amiga y asistente lo sabia-a mi no me gusta ese idiota de Shikamaru,ademas me hace la vida imposible-Shion rió al ver como Temari fingía enojo._

___-Estas enamorada "problemática"-Shion dijo las mismas palabras que le decía Shikamaru a Temari cada vez que se encontraban._

___-Shion!-la chica terrorista hizo un berrinche y su amiga rió._

___._

___._

___._

___En el instituto Konoha..._

___-Seguirás trabando para Tsunade estando aquí?-pregunto un anciano de nombre Sarutobi._

___-Si sensei-dijo el chico-Tsunade-sama no tiene problema ya sabe...segun ella así pueda atrapar a Luna a mi pequeña hermanita-dijo con sorna._

___-No te preocupes Shikamaru yo se que lo haces por el bien de Hinata,Itachi hablo conmigo estas de acuerdo con que estudie aquí-pregunto el hombre,el chico lo miro._

___-En realidad no,pero se que ella aquerar estar con sus amigos encontrados y yo no me podre negar-sonrió la verdad era que muy poco contradecía a Hinata-la consiento mucho-se dijo a si mismo,Sarutobi rió un poco._

___-Chico tu adoras a esa niña-_

___-See es mi pequeña hermana,la quiero y por eso la protejo-su teléfono __sonó-diga?-_

_-Shikamaru-una voz gruesa y muy conocida por el chico pronuncio su nombre._

_-N-neji!-estaba sorprendido._

_-Como esta mi prima?-_

_._

_._

_._

_El celular de Hinata sonó y todos callaron._

_-Diga?-_

_-Hola hermana-_

_-Hanabi? que sucede? porque me llamas?-su hermana nunca la llamaba a menos que fuera algo urgente._

_-Hermana,Neji viene a la ciudad-Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa-y viene con el consejo Hyuga,puedes venir al orfanato?-pregunto la chica de cabello castaño largo y ojos color perla como su hermana mayor,Hanabi tenia 11 años y era muy seria e inteligente._

_-Claro llego en unos minutos-escucho la afirmación de su pequeña hermana-Así que por fin se decidieron eh? le dijiste de esto a Shikamaru?-_

_-No supongo que Neji lo llamara para avisarle,al parecer los Hyugas vendrán con un escuadrón de policía informales a Itachi y a Sasuke,estoy segura que cuando se enteren que andas con los Uchihas investigaran a la empresa eso es algo que tienen que tener preparado-hablo de manera seria la niña._

_-Como digas ya hablare con Itachi y los demás, espérame hermana-corto el teléfono._

_-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Ino._

_-Yo y mi hermana estamos en problemas y ustedes estarán involucrados-todos en especial los Uchihas miraron con atención a Hinata._

_._

_._

_._

_ Creo que estuvo algo corto jeje espero y les haya gustado.. :) espero y se merezca un reviews._

_BESOS.. :* _


End file.
